Secret Wars II Vol 1 4
(Secret Wars II) (Title) |NextIssue = (Secret Wars II) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Jim Shooter | CoverArtist1 = Al Milgrom | CoverArtist2 = Steve Leialoha | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Love Is the Answer! | Writer1_1 = Jim Shooter | Penciler1_1 = Al Milgrom | Inker1_1 = Steve Leialoha | Inker1_2 = Josef Rubinstein | Colourist1_1 = Max Scheele | Letterer1_1 = Rick Parker | Letterer1_2 = Joe Rosen | Editor1_1 = Bob Budiansky | Synopsis1 = The Beyonder and Sharon Ing share a kiss before he brushes his teeth and says goodbye to her without telling her who he is or anything else about himself. He gets in his Lamborghini and flies off in it. As he goes along he ponders on the human emotions such as "desire". He means to experiment further with the humans. He believes that all humans follow predictable patterns. He finds one being though, Algrim the Elf, that does not fit this mold and he decides to restore him from the lava pits he is in from fighting Thor. He awakens him as "Kurse" and this being walks through the sea towards the U.S. He also finds Cindy Adams, Brandy Clark, the Thing, Silver Surfer, and Captain America each have desires he tries to understand. As he thinks of these desires American F-16's try to take him down. They shoot his car and he swaps places with one of the pilots in the F-16. Later, the Beyonder shows up at Molecule Man and Volcana's house. She leaves and Molecule Man tells the Beyonder about love and what it is and does for humans. The Beyonder thinks on this and then teleports back to Washington to find Sharon Ing has committed suicide. He revives her and asks her of love. He then decides that Dazzler is a woman he desires. He tells Sharon to leave and she does. Meanwhile, Dazzler is being transported by O.Z. chase as his prisoner. As they are talking, Dazzler is suddenly teleported to a distant place in the solar system. She is scared and strikes out at the Beyonder. He mesmerizes her and tells her about himself. She demands to be put back on Earth and he teleports her to the Antarctic, then Paris, then a Nepalese mountaintop where he kisses her. Dazzler wakes up in a hotel bed and meets the Beyonder for breakfast. He teleports to Canada to get her a gift. There he meets Alpha Flight who thinks he may be with Omega Flight and tries to subdue him to ask. He fights them off and grabs Shaman's pouch from him. He makes it larger and Talisman is recovered from it for payment for the ring which the Beyonder takes from the pouch. He returns to Dazzler in France and tried to give the ring to her. She refuses and gets back to her band and her life. The Beyonder then teleports her to a concert stage and tells her to sing for her crowd he created for her. She refuses again and they teleport to the city. There the Avengers try to stop him since they know what damage he can do. They fight and Dazzler finally stops them. They both then teleport to Nepal. There the Beyonder tries to show her that she is not "nothing" to him as she claims. He turns her into pure energy and they kiss. She gets scared and flies off and then the energy drains from her and she falls to the Earth. There she dies and the Beyonder lashes out with an energy force that destroys a galaxy far away. Then he brings her back to life and realizes the meaning of true love and releases her from his mind control. He then tells her that she will forget all that has transpired and she will go back to being herself and living her life. Secret Wars II continues in , , and .... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Sharon Ing * * * * * * * * * * * Eddie Races and Species: * * * * ** ** ** * * * Dire Wraiths * * * Dogs Locations: * outer space in our Solar System * * ** *** **** * * ** * * ** ** *** ** *** ** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = * Two footnotes are incorrect in this issue. Thor issues were off by 100, and Talisman's trapping in Shaman's bag occurred in the very previous issue of Alpha Flight (27, already referenced once), not 22. * The Beyonder tosses Northstar into Aurora and observes their bright flash. However, at this point in the Alpha Flight storyline, the twins' touching (while conscious) would cancel out their powers, not create a flash of light. This would be officially depicted very soon in Alpha Flight's battle against the Hulk. | Recommended = * Alpha Flight 27 (Volume 1, 1985) - Alpha Flight fights Omega Flight * Alpha Flight 22 (Volume 1, 1985) - Talisman is trapped in Shaman's magic pouch | Links = }}